The present invention relates to electronic component cases and relates more particularly still to a device for distributing the electric potentials supplying the component, which device is capable of being incorporated in the case.
As is known, in much modern equipment attempts are made to miniaturize the electronics. This is achieved more especially by increasing the degree of integration of the integrated circuits, which results in practice both in an increase in the complexity and in the number of functions of each integrated circuit and in a reduction of the number of components. However, the increase in complexity of a component leads to an increase in the number of its inputs and outputs and correspondingly lays down a minimum size for the case enclosing the component, whether the cases have connecting leads (or pins) or not (case not having connecting lugs are known under the ne of "chip carrier"), which correspondingly reduces the possibilities of miniaturization.